1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for remotely monitoring processing status in computer-aided detection (CAD) systems.
2. Discussion of Related Prior Art
Medical CAD systems are commercially available to assist in the detection of breast and lung cancer, including products by iCAD Inc. (Hudson, N.H.) and Deus Technologies (Rockville, Md.). CAD systems process digital versions of medical images to produce an output indicating potentially cancerous regions. When the medical image is a film, a film digitizer is used to create the digital image. In practice, operators use CAD systems to process hundreds of films each day by way of batch feeding, where many films are placed in an input tray, then mechanically fed into the digitizer. The CAD system operator typically has many other duties at locations where the CAD system is not visible, and does not monitor the digitization process.
A typical CAD system configuration is shown in FIG. 1. System components are housed in a console, comprising a film digitizer, computer, and monitor. The film feeding process is susceptible to failure from situations such as double feeds or jams. Furthermore, digitizers may issue firmware error codes when internal device errors cause the digitization process to halt. When an error in digitization occurs, a message corresponding to the error code may be displayed on the monitor. Current systems can notify only an operator near the monitor. Consequently, when the operator returns to the CAD system and the message received by the operator, processing has been stopped for an interval of time. Any stoppage in film feeding is costly in terms of lost processing time.
Consider the situation of an operator starting a batch process of 25 cases near the end of the workday. The operator loads the films into the digitizer and initiates CAD processing. If a film happens to jam after the first case, the remaining 24 cases must be processed the next day. Assuming the system requires an average of 5 minutes to process a case, it will take 2 hours to complete running CAD for these cases.
The primary purpose of CAD systems is to assist radiologists in the detection of cancer. However, radiologists also face economic realities and CAD systems are costly medical devices. In the United States, the federal government provides reimbursement for each mammographic study read with CAD assistance. It is sound business practice to maximize the number of studies provided to the CAD system.
The introduction of CAD equipment to clinics has increased the workload for radiological technologists. Radiological technologists working in mammography clinics are responsible for a variety of tasks of including exposing mammograms, developing films, and keeping associated records, all while maintaining efficient workflow. The technologist does not have the time to monitor the digitization process at the CAD system. Yet, the medical benefits of timely availability of CAD results for the patient, and the economic benefits of a continuously running CAD machine require the digitization process be kept running.
Given the economic and workflow factors, it is therefore desirable to provide a method and system to provide CAD processing status information to an operator who is remotely located from the CAD system.